Grimiore Light
by 5th Soul
Summary: Natsu is captured by Grimiore Heart! He's given info that Fairy Tail betrayed him, and some on how to find Igneel. In the end, he joins the dark guild. What will happen? Natsu harem. There are lemons later on in the story. OP Natsu.
1. New Begginings

**Hai! What if Natsu went on a mission after the Edolas arc, and got captured by Grimiore Heart, being used as an experiment, but slowly turning dark? That might have not made any sense. Also, there will be a two month interval in-between the Edolas arc and the Tenrou arc. Natsu will be OP. Ultear and Jellal will join Fairy Tail. This is a Natsu harem fic. There will be lemons. Enjoy!**

**Grimiore Heart HQ-3rd Person**

"Master Hades, we have given subject #7014 all types of slaying magic, requip, molding magic and unlocked his ancestral magic." a unnamed mage said to a tall man with white hair, an eyepatch and a wearing dark clothing.

"Good. Ultear, what level of Origin Release does he have?" the master of the dark guild asked a slim, woman with a curvy figure wearing a purple kimono.

"The Seventh Release, sir." the woman replied. She was excited that there would be a chance to destroy the legal guilds in one fell swoop. She turned around, hearing footsteps coming from the hallway.

"Master Hades, subject #7014 has awakened." the messenger said, reporting the news he received.

"Excellent. Ultear, would you like to try and persuade him?" the guild master asked the time mage.

"Yes, I shall." she replied, and started to walk towards the cell.

**Cell #7014-Nastu**

Natsu woke up in chains. He remembered finishing a mission alone because Lucy was with Erza, Gray and Wendy. He remembered that he was defeated by two mages, one with brown hair and a muscular figure, the other with long blond hair with a lean yet muscular figure. He looked around him, noting that the chains were attached to cuffs on his tried to pull on them. That failed, so he tried to burn them with his magic.

"No, you shouldn't do that." a voice said.

Natsu raised his head. A door materialized out of nowhere and a woman came out. She had dark purple hair, and a revealing purple kimono. She also smelled familiar...

"Your the old man from the demon island!" he said. The woman's left eye twitched, and she expressed an aura of anger.

"I'm not an old man! Anyways, you're here in the Grimiore Heart headquarters." she said to the dragon slayer.

"Wait! That's a dark guild! What do you want with me?! Why can't I use my magic!?" the dragon slayer yelled, now aware of the situation.

"Calm down, Zancrow and Azuma found you in a forest, so they took you back here. Now, you'll understand why you're here shortly, and the cuffs and the chains negate magic." the woman replied calmly.

"Why'd you bring me here?! Where's Lucy and the others?!" Natsu retaliated, in a fit of panic and rage.

"You're so called friends aren't here. By the way, my name's Ultear." the now newly named Ultear said.

"What do you mean 'so called friends'? asked a confused Natsu.

"Oh, you don't know? Your friends abandoned you." Ultear said emotionlessly.

"They would never do that!" yelled an infuriated Natsu.

"Hm, could your fiends offer you to find your foster father?" Ultear questioned.

"What?" asked a calmer Natsu. He heard her say that his friends abandoned him, and that annoyed him to no end, but to find his father? He had to know more.

"Alright, if you want the truth, follow me." After Ultear said this, the chains were detached from the cuffs, allowing him to stand up. He followed the time mage to the room where master Hades was. They stopped in front of the doors to the room.

"Ultear here, along with Natsu Dragneel." the time mage said, and the doors opened.

They walked in, and Natsu saw a tall man with white hair and dark clothing. The woman walked up to him, so Natsu followed.

"Ah, there they are. If you could follow me." the man said. He led the two of them to a table where they sat down.

**3rd Person**

"The old man said that you had some info on Igneel." the dragon slayer said to the dark mage.

"The old man?" Hades asked, confused.

"He means me, and I'm not an old man you dolt!" Ultear said while glaring angrily at the dragon slayer. Hades chuckled.

"Yes, we here in the guild of Grimiore Heart want to go to the World of Great Magic, where only mages, and magical creatures can survive. This world is our goal, and all magic, caster, holder and lost will be complete, with no drawbacks. We have a theory that dragons are able to go to that world as they are legendary creatures, with outstanding magic, so your foster father Igneel could be there." the guild master explained.

"Alright, how do we get there?" questioned Natsu, eager to find his father.

"You cannot just go to the World of Great Magic. However, you should hear what Ultear has to say." Hades said, allowing Ultear to speak.

"Like I said before, your friends abandoned you." Ultear said.

"That's a lie!" was the response she got.

"Really? Then why haven't they tried to look for you yet? Here." she said, taking out a lacrima sphere. Natsu stared at it. Images appeared. Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Gray and Erza were at the guild all happily talking each other. Though everything seemed normal, the brawls, the drinking, the laughter, it seemed like they didn't care about him anymore. He felt alone. He just stared at the images of his guild, and his emotions got the best of him. All around the Girmiore Heart HQ, you could feel enormous magical power coming from the center. Ultear and even Hades were cowering under the pressure of his power. The magic suppression cuffs were still on, so this was only part of the power he held.

"HOW DARE THEY? THEY JUST FORGOT ME LIKE I'M SOME SORT OF BUG! HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO ME?!" he yelled, and the pressure increased even further.

Ultear felt... hot. The magic power she was feeling was turning her on. She wanted to be pounded by the hunk of man in front of her. She wanted to grovel at the feet of the god that was Natsu Dragneel. She wanted to be taken and claimed by the powerful dragon, she wanted to get pounded hard and fast, to be reached so deep inside of her that she would stay in that position forever. However she stood up, and tried to calm him down. She knew that if he released any more power, the HQ would be destroyed.

"It's okay, you can get your revenge, join us." she said. She wanted him to join because he was powerful, and she felt sorry for him. The other reason was that she needed to be his. Kain was fat, Zancrow is a bit insane, Rustyrose was to girly, and Caprico was strange. The only one she could stand was Azuma, but Natsu was more powerful and sexy.

Ultear walked up to Natsu and hugged him, her large breasts pushing into his muscled body. The pressure lessened a bit, and it stopped completely. Natsu hugged her back, and she moaned loudly as she felt her boobs come into contact with her lord's abs.

"Ahem, what is your answer?" They were interrupted by Hades, who was inwardly pleased that he got Ultear to persuade him.

"Yes. I'll join Grimiore Heart"


	2. Revelation

**Back with more Grimiore Light! Finally! Any options for the girls in the harem? Natsu will be joining Fairy Tail again, although the relationship will be a bit rocky, so yeah. Mira and princess Hisui were requested, so do you guys have any thoughts on that? I still don't know what to do. Anyways, this chapter is Natsu interacting with Grimiore Heart. I also suck at writing fight scenes. Give me some suggestions and I'll be sure to think about them. i don't own Bleach. Hope you like the chapter!**

"So, what now?" asked Natsu, who was now temporarily clad in a red vest with a black under armor shirt, red pants with tan colored fur-frills at the waist. He had metallic silver boots, metal shoulder pads, iron bands underneath both of his shoulders and of course, his signature dragon scaled scarf. (I also suck at details, so this is the picture for Natsu's new out fit :art/Rebirth-Natsu-Dragneel-384803480, I changed it tho.)

"Well, we have to get rid of the Fairy Tail guild mark, and get you the Grimiore Heart one." Ultear, who was showing him around the base, said.

Natsu eagerly agreed with her. He wanted to get the reminder of his 'beloved' family off of him. He was also eager to fight, hearing that they gave him new magic, and he wanted to check those out. They walked over to a counter top, where Ultear bent down, getting the stamp, while also letting Natsu have a full view of her ass.

'Damn, she's cute' Natsu thought to himself. A couple of seconds later, the time mage had the stamp ready to go. She placed her hands on Natsu's chest, feeling his toned muscles.

"Where do you want the mark?" she asked the dragon slayer. He thought about it, before deciding.

"On my chest" he said, pulling his under armor up, giving her a full view of his muscles. Ultear blushed, looking at his well defined body.

"U-um, whe-where?" she stammered, slightly drooling at the sight.

"Left pec." he told her. She nodded, pressing the stamp at his left pectoral. She released her hold, and the symbol of their guild was proudly put on his chest.

"So. What now?" Natsu asked her, bored.

"Well, you could meet some of the others." she offered, knowing that he wanted to test out his powers.

"Lead the way, my lady." he said, chuckling as he said so. Ultear was as red as a tomato, both being embarrassed and praised when he said that. He laughed at her expression and took her hand. Ultear was now redder than all things red combined, most likely thinking of _certain things_.

"Come on, are you just gonna stand there all day old man?" he teased, and she snapped.

"I'm not an old man!" Ultear yelled at him, making him laugh.

"Oh, what's this?" a voice asked. Both of them looked to where the voice came from. Out of the shadows came a tall, muscular man with brown hair. He had tan skin and a green shirt with orange pants.

"Azuma. I thought you would still be sleeping." Ultear mocked.

"Really Ultear?" he turned to her.

"So you must be the one who caused the magic tremor." he looked at Natsu. The pink haired man nodded. He hoped the other man wasn't mad.

"Hm. You are very powerful, I can't wait to face you in battle." Azuma said to him.

"If you want to fight, I'm free any time." Natsu said, hoping to throw down with the man.

"I will take you up on that, but unfortunately, I have to go on recon mission. So the battle will be in two days." Azuma said.

"It's fine. As long as we can fight." Natsu stated.

"All right. Ultear, you're showing him around I assume?" he looked at the time mage.

"Yes, why?" she tilted her head in confusion.

"Zancrow wants to fight him." he pointed at Natsu.

"Of course." Ultear muttered. Natsu was confused. Who was Zancrow?

"Wh-"

Don't ask." Ultear turned to him.

"Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds." Azuma turned around.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Ultear screeched at him, enraged. Nastu stepped back, knowing that if a girl got mad, it was not gonna be pretty.

"Um, Ultear, calm down." Natsu said, fearing for his life as Ultear turned to him.

"WHAT!" she yelled at the dragon slayer.

"Just calm down alright?" he asked her. Immediately, she calmed down. She then gained a strange look on her face. 'What is going on in her mind?' Natsu thought. However, Ultear was thinking about how she was going to get Natsu to date her. Yep.

"Uh, Ultear, you alright?" Natsu asked concerned. He stepped towards her, and put the back of his right hand on her forehead. Ultear snapped out of her daze and blushed fiercely.

"No, I'm fine." she stuttered, stepping backwards.

"You sure?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Yes" she said looking away.

"OI! Are you the new guy!?" an unfamiliar voice rang out.

"Oh no..." Ultear said.

"What?" Natsu asked her, confused about what was going on.

"Come on, let's go befo-" she said before being interrupted by a large black fireball. Natsu immediately stepped in front of the time mage, opened his mouth, and ate the fireball.

"Who shot that?" Natsu yelled out. From the shadows came a lean, blond haired man. He is wearing a yellow and dark blue skirt-like armor with a red waist ribbon that exposes the right side of his chest as well as his right shoulder, where his guild mark tattoo is located. He also had a psychotic smile on his face.

"I did." he said casually.

"And why did you fire it?" Natsu questioned.

"Cause I want to fight you, duh." Zancrow said.

"Fine, where do you guys have a training area?" Natsu spoke.

"Follow me." Ultear sighed. They both followed her to a room with a lot of space to move in. There were objects such as trees and boulders there as well.

"Alright. Let's do this! Fire God's Bellow!" Zancrow shouted, breathing out a stream of black flames. Natsu readied himself, placing his right hand over his left in a x-pattern in front of him, with the middle and index fingers pointing outwards.

"Amaterasu: Formula 39" the dragon slayer calmly stated. A set of magic formulas appeared in front of him, creating a transparent wall, blocking the flames. The seals faded.

"Amaterasu formulas?" Ultear asked the mage.

"Yep. Amaterasu: Formula 35!" he yelled, and seals blazed to life around Zancrow.

"Shit! Fire God's Cloud!" he yelled, creating a cloud of black fire, surrounding him. The seals glowed, and they imploded, encasing the fire god slayer. The dust settled, showing a slightly burned god slayer.

"Using your fire to stop the blast, interesting." Natsu stated. He stretched his right arm to his side, and after a flash of light, a sword appeared in his hand. It's shape was strange, seeming to be a slanted razor blade instead of a normal one. It had no guard, and it's hilt was bent upwards at the end, having a red tassel.

"Awaken, Benihime." he said, and the sword glowed a soft red color.

"What is that?" Zancrow asked, looking at the strange blade.

"This is Benihime, the crimson princess. Nake, Benihime!" he yelled, slashing the sword upwards, creating a blast of energy that traveled on the ground, going towards Zancrow.

"Fire God's Kagatsuchi!" Zancrow yelled, creating a large fireball, and launching it towards the energy blast. The blast cut through the fire, exploding upon contact with Zancrow.

"Shibari, Benihime!" Natsu yelled, creating a net, seemingly made up of black material. The net trapped Zancrow underneath.

"Hiasobi, Benihime, Juzutsuunagi!" he shouted once more. He stabbed the net, fireballs were formed on the net at specific intervals. After a while, the fireballs exploded, having a domino like effect, one exploding after another.

"Crap!" Zancrow said, before being engulfed by the flames. Normally he could eat them, but there were to many, blocking him from consuming them and regaining his strength.

After the flames died out, Zancrow was shown unconscious on the floor, with several burn marks. Natsu sighed, and picked him up.

"Where's the infirmary?" he asked Ultear. The time mage was utterly shocked. He beat Zancrow in record time!

"Um, just follow me." she said, finally regaining her voice. After walking a long way, he set Zancrow in a bed, and the two left. However, Ultear got a message on her lacrima orb.

"Ultear, bring Natsu to my office as soon as possible." Hades instructed, then turning off his lacrima. The woman lead Natsu back into Hades' office, and opened the door.

"Go in." she said. Natsu nodded, and went inside. Hades was sitting at a table, waiting for him.

"There you are. Sit, I must tell you something." he told the other male. Natsu obeyed, sitting in front of the guild master.

"What do you need me for, master?" Natsu asked him. The dark mage sighed, and looked at Natsu in the eyes.

"Natsu, we have found out your father is Zeref, and your mother is Mavis Vermillion." he told Natsu. Natsu was silent. Both of his parents were famous wizards, one having created demons and used death magic, the other, created the Fairy Tail guild and used fairy magic.

"We shall tell the Seven Kin of Purgatory later, but for now, we need to unlock your true power." Hades said. He put his right hand on Natsu's forehead. Natsu's form glowed brightly, and the light faded. He was taller and a bit more muscular, his hair was darker, looking more like blood red. His eyes were changing colors rapidly, but the most prominent color was red. His clothes changed, and he now wore a black robes with golden trimmings on the collar, and a white toga draped over his chest.

"It worked." Hades said. He then started to mutter something to himself. He didn't notice Natsu looking at him. He seemed deep in thought.

'Hades, for what you have done, you shall be punished. Not now, but it will come.'

**Woo! Chapter complete! Or should I say updated. Woo. I'm certain some of you can guess where Hades got that bit of info. I mean, where else could he get information on _Zeref_? And, you guys will see some of a younger Natsu (flashback powers!). Everything will be revealed in time. Or, maybe I'll decide to be a total ass and not write anymore, or laziness or both. See you guys!**


End file.
